In the use of window and architectural passage coverings, the art has long relied on cords, string or the like to extend and retract the coverings. Such coverings take many forms, including shades such as curtains, roll-up shades, Venetian blinds, vertical blinds, cellular shades, and the like. The problem with such coverings that rely on cords is that small children can become entangled in the cords and experience serious harm, including strangulation and death. On Aug. 26, 2009, the U.S. Consumer Product Safety Commission announced a voluntary recall of all ¼ inch Oval Roll-up Blinds and Woolrich Roman Shades, including some 4.2 million roll-up blinds and 600,000 Roman shades, (http://www.cpsc.gov/cpscpub/prerel/prhtm109/09324.html). The Commission referenced the hazard that “[s]trangulations can occur if the lifting loops slide off the side of the blind and a child's neck becomes entangled on the free-standing loop or if a child places his/her neck between the lifting loop and the roll-up blind material.” Recent cited injuries include a report that “[i]n November 2007, a 1-year-old boy from Norridgewock, Me. became entangled and strangled in the lift cord loop of a roll-up blind that had fallen into his portable crib. In October 2008, a 13-month-old boy from Conway, Ark. was found with his head between the exposed inner cord and the cloth on the backside of a Roman shade. The cord was not looped around the boy's neck but rather ran from ear to ear and strangled the child.” Numerous manufacturers and retailers have followed their call. Additional information may be found at: (http://www.windowcoverings.org).
In addition to the internal cords attached to the shade or blinds that can be pulled out and pose a problem, the pull cords, string and beaded cords in mechanical based blinds and shades that are pulled on to draw up the blinds or shades also pose a risk since they also create a hazardous loop of sufficient diameter (12 inches per the Consumer Product Safety Commission) for a small child to get their head tangled inside. Some industry standards consider a loop of seven and one half inches to be hazardous. Even the retrofit devices currently available (http://www.windowcoverings.org/howto_retrofit.html) do not eliminate the hazardous loops created by the beaded cords even if they are tied to the wall with a tie-down device such as a Rollease™ product or with separated draw strings and/or cord stops that could still become tangled together to create a hazardous loop.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,624,784 to Anthony, et al. (hereinafter “Anthony”) discloses a segmented roll-up covering with a plurality of roller assemblies utilized to form panels wherein each roller assembly includes a strip of flexible lift sheet material and an associated roller about which the material can be wrapped. One edge of the lift sheet material is fixed to a relatively rigid bar or is otherwise supported while the opposite edge is secured to its associated roller. The roller with the lift sheet material secured thereto is cradled in one of a plurality of cradles provided in a first lift system which includes a cord ladder or similar structure so that upon movement of one vertical run of the cord ladder between an elevated and a lowered position while the other vertical run remains stationary, the cradle is raised or lowered thereby lifting or lowering the roller causing it to roll and either roll the fabric thereabout or unroll the fabric there from depending upon the direction of rotational movement of the roller. One problem with this system is that the lift system is enabled by a cord ladder, which as mentioned above, can pose a danger to small children.
There have been attempts to create cordless coverings in the art to address the danger posed by lift cords. One example is U.S. Pat. No. 7,036,547 to Cheng, et al. (hereinafter “Cheng”) discloses an assembly that includes a shade capable of height adjustment, comprising a shade with multiple pleats, a roller, a strap that extends through multiple pleats of the assembly, and at least one strap operatively connected with the roller to be raised and lowered as the height of the shade is increased or decreased. While Cheng discloses a cordless lift mechanism, the lift mechanism disclosed involves straps or narrow ribbons of fabric that would not reduce the strangulation risk to a child. In addition, the straps are threaded through the shade, exposing holes by which light can pass through the shade. Moreover, the straps are not sufficient to hold heavy shades, curtains and the like.
U.S. Published Patent Application No. 20050109468 to Hsu (hereinafter “Hsu”) discloses a cordless blind structure that includes a blind body attached to the underside of an upper beam, and a plurality of magnet components of elongated bars or blocks equidistantly distributed from the bottom-most slat upward to the top of the blind body. Hsu's system includes magnet components fixed to the outer surface of the blind body that acts as a cordless lift mechanism wherein the magnet components are consecutively lifted upwards and sequentially piled up in order to fold up the slats of the blind body. To unfold the blind body, the blind body is pulled slightly downwards by the bottom-most slat to detach the engaged magnet components from one another, releasing the collected blind body to suspend downwards. One drawback to the system of Hsu is the requirement of having expensive and likely heavy magnets capable of holding the weight of the blind or sacrificing weight for security that precludes the use of such system with heavier coverings such as shades, curtains and the like. Moreover, the system of Hsu fails to include guiding members to assure that the blind is folded properly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,706,876 to Lysyj (hereinafter “Lysyj”) discloses a cordless, cellular window shade that uses a conventional roller shade bar to raise and lower transversely spaced tapes that extend through slits in the cellular fabric and are secured to the bottom rail of the shade. The deficiencies of the Cheng shade assembly are also present in the shade disclosed in Lysyj.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,273,096 to Thomsen et al. (hereinafter “Thomsen”) discloses an apparatus for gripping lengths of sheet material in a foldable blind or shade, in a blind that is composed of one continuous piece of fabric. Tubular members having longitudinal openings therein which accept the sheet material through grooves are described. Rod members also fit within the tubular members, to hold the sheet material between the tubular members and the rod members. Guide means are arranged to guide pull cords, and engage a longitudinal groove in each tubular member. Thomsen discloses a powered lift mechanism, but only exemplifies shades that include corded lift mechanisms that do not eliminate the risk of strangulation.
In consequence, the art is in need of improvement in coverings for architectural openings that maintains the functionality and aesthetics of previously developed coverings, but avoids their deficiencies, particularly their hazardous character as regards the risk of injury or death associated with the use of cord arrangements. The art also is in need of a new mechanism to allow the lifting of shades without creating a hazardous loop.